


Safe Space

by theLiterator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you can expect from Tony Stark once he trusts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Space

“Hello Natalie,” Tony said without turning away from his screens. His fingers moved rapid-fire across the keyboard, click-click-click, and she smiled a little at the noise.

Everything hurt, for her, her back and her thighs and he ankles and her lungs and her heart, and she let the fact that Tony was simply… Tony wash over her.

“You know,” he said. “You are basically the only person I have ever met, no, wait, who I have ever _heard of_ , who is silent when wearing high heels. It’s terrifying.”

She moved around the periphery of the room, ignoring his technological marvels, ignoring the way most of them were only half-finished and then discarded in favor of something more marvelous. Once she had made her way around, she hopped up to sit on his table, and his hand came up to squeeze at her knee, then fell back to the keyboard.

If she ever told anyone that she came to Tony because he didn’t see her as a sexual object, they would never believe her, she thought.

She had walked out on her mission, today. If Tony hadn’t been in DC, she would have likely left the country, but he was, and this property of his was as open to her as any other locked, secret place, so she had come here, to him.

She was wearing a designer dress that barely covered her hips, and silk thigh-highs whose lacey tops were showing now that she was sitting down, and Tony had barely glanced at her.

She let out a slow breath.

“So, honeypot,” Tony said finally, sliding away from his computer and taking one of her feet in his hands. Her shoe hit the ground, and his fingers, strong and dexterous, rubbed at her arch, smoothed out her toes. “Who were we seducing tonight?”

“You,” Natasha said.

“Liar,” Tony replied, smile in full force as he reached for her other foot. “You wouldn’t put on this… costume… to seduce me, and we both know it.”

Natasha sighed.

“I’m more likely to go for quiet competence and a fantastic body.”

“They’ll know I’m here, soon.”

Tony snorted. “There’s clothes over in that toolbench. And no one can bypass my security.”

“I can,” Natasha said.

Tony laughed outright, and Natasha slid off the table, walking barefoot across the workshop floor, not caring that it would ruin her stockings.

She could bypass his security—she had. But it hadn’t ever really been intentional.

She didn’t expect him to follow her, but he did, and once she had gathered up something to wear—ancient levis and an even older Foreigner tour shirt, his hands were on her back, steady and warm, and he was tugging her zipper down.

“There,” he murmured in her ear, and she sensed him turning around, so she stripped out of the costume and put on his clothes, leaving the others in a heap on the workshop floor.

“You want sleep first or food?” he demanded, back still to her; overt trust few showed her—overt trust she hadn’t earned, not from _him_.

She meant to say food.

She yawned.

He turned around then and bustled her onto the sagging couch in the corner, pulled an heirloom afghan up over her shoulders, and bent to kiss her forehead. “There’ll be food when you wake up, Romanov,” he told her.

And it had taken quite a bit of social engineering to bypass Stark’s security, so she let herself sleep.


End file.
